watchersofdathomirfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Erebus
"Jedi are weak, bound by their rules, never to use their power and if they ever do they do it to protect. Sith are not like that, they have power, they mastered the force bend it to their will. They will be the scourge which will destroy the jedi once and for all!" '' : -Darth Erebus, on Jedi and Sith '''Darth Erebus', born under the name of''' Karikor', is a Dark Lord of the Sith of '''The Watchers of Dathomir' and the first person ever to harness the power of a''' GRB'. He was born on' Mandalore', in' 6,903 BBY was raised into Mandalorian Culture. At a young age '''dark jedi '''destroyed his home and killed his parents but spared him as they saw potential in him. They took him with them and eventually discovered '''Korriban, these were of the first Dark Jedi his master was XoXaan herself. But his fate was not to live in that time, during a fateful hyperspace flight the relativistic shielding failed taking him to the future, to the''' Cold War', there he joined '''The Watchers of Dathomir '''and now he serves under '''Empress Lilyanna Sken Vescalor Auros'. Biography Early Life : "You will be great son, I know it" : - Cragnor, about Karikor. : Karikor, was born on the spaceship Darkness Devours in 6,903 BBYwhile it was en route to Mandalore. Both His parents were energy vampires and he was born as one as well, his skin was pale his hair black and his eyes the colour of fresh blood. His parents were kind people, fleeing from conflicts so they went to mandalore, to set up a small farm. A year later Karikor, still young, was living as an average farmer on Mandalore, he had just began to talk but yet he had already mastered basic and began to learn Mando'a. His parents were harvesting crops and planting new seeds when he saw a robed figure appear and moments later disappear, from that day on he wouldn never forget anything. This was just the first time he saw that figure. Becoming a Sith Two years later, Karikor was three and already very intelligent, his parents had made him his first set out armour which they were going to give him when he became 13. Karikor regularly went out to the village, and every time he went a group of slightly older boys teased him, one time Karikor got so fed up with them that he wished for their death with all of his heart, then next time he went to the village he found out all of them had died in an unfotunate accident, Karikor thought his wishes had come true but later on he would have found out tht he had used to force to cause the accident, this would be the first incident. Months later one night there was a powerful storm, lightning was striking in many places and the family feared for the crops. Karikor couldn't fall asleep the thunder kept him awake again and again he heard it, so he got up and went down and through thw window he saw the figure, now he was truly scaried he ran up to his parent's room and jumped in their bed. He screamed, blood was everywhere, their necks were slit. The figure matieralized infront of him and grabbed him by his hand, the next thing he knew he was in a starship heading for an unknown planet, the figure told him he is special and that he will be trained. Then Karikor blacked out. When he regained vision he saw he was on a sandy and rocky planet, some of the rocks were bigger than the local warlord's house back on his home of Mandalore. The sand was an orange colour. He turned around and saw a starship, the starship that took him away from his home, infront if it his captors were talking with red-skinned humanoids, now that he thought abut it he could feel power emanating from the planet.. and his captors. His captor, XoXaan he learned in the following days was a Jedi and is now a Dark Jedi and XoXaan and the other Dark Jedi wanted to teach him and make him into a tool of the dark side, and Karikor gladly accepted. His training was rigorous and taxing.Every night he was deprived of sleep and had to focus on his force powers, the days were even worse, after focusing until 5 am he had to run 100 km to the training buidling, and then there he was given a short wodden stick and was told to fight them all at once, the first times his stick kept getting sliced and he was called 'pathetic' but as he trained more and more he managed to start to evade one or two strikes. One day during this training he was getting ready and was determined to beat them, he focused all of his hate, anger and pain into one thoguht, ' I MUST WIN' and the impossible for him happened, he was quicker, stronger and even managed to make his stick resistant to lightsabers he even managed to land one or two hits, but he was against too powerful opponents and lost again, but he was glad he knew he was becoming better. Usually after this he had to duel using the force, which was even more fun but he got wounded most of the time then he had to eat and continue practicing, sometime he was given a mission and then dinner and then focusing on force powers and that was the average day. The days stretched into weeks, into months into year. By the time he was 20 he had grown and was now very powerful in the dark side, now taking the name Erebus. He wore beskar armour covebecame the personal guard of Empress Lilyanna and swore blood oaths swearing to protect her with every particle of his body.red by dark robes and a curved hilt lightsaber. Life on Dathomir One day he left on his personal starhip, to see what had become of his home but that was not to be his fate, the relativistic shielding failed and he was thrust to the future, to the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. He knew that he could again be with Sith so he went to the Sith Empire and joined becoming a Sith Inquisitor. He fought with all of his might and mastery of the force, but he was devoid of one thing, a leader so he joined The Watchers of Dathomir and served under Empress Lilyanna, whose might was unrivalled. He became the person guard of Empress Lilyanna. Powers and abilities "I have studies abilities that no one knows even exist" -Darth Erebus, on his force abilities Darth Erebus was very focused on his training, always trying to get the most of it, reading texts studying holocrons always striving to be the bets he can be, to become the most powerful Sith Lord, he spend most of his time practicing to do this. A master of all lightsaber forms but user of Form II (Makashi), Darth Erebus was a flurry in combat, paired with his beskar armour he was all offensive confident that nothing will pierce his armour, strong due to his species. He was able to overwhelm most opponents. From a young age he began to use the force and rose in power rapidly, he mastered hard abilities like force storm and the grip he was truly unbeatable his power was so great he could collapse an entire temple with ease. A master of telekinesis he could shatter force shields and extremely proficeant in force lightning easily mastering it. In addition to this he was very resistant to mind tricks which would put other sith under their spell, he could sense poisons easily and was a master of deception.